


The Avengers and Peter, making memories.

by Strawberry_Stark



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Memes, Peter Parker Has a Family, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Stark/pseuds/Strawberry_Stark
Summary: (CANCELED NO LONGER BEING UPDATED READ CHAPTER 4 FOR DETAILS!)Welcome to my first series! This is made after my first story, "Surprise first visit" so you might want to read that first, (Its where Peter meets the avengers)I will hopefully update at least one or two short chapters a week, although I'm hoping for more, this is going to be a bunch of connected one-shots of Peter spending time with the Avengers, and his mentor Tony of course, cute, fun fluff, too some angst later on, most likely, I mean hey, it can't all be sunshine and rainbows can it?There may be some ships in this story such as Tony x Pepper, duh, and Bruce x Natasha, per my friends request, the biggest Nat stan I know, hey there, I know your reading this.It probably won't be very good at first since I have no experience writing lovey-dovey stuff, so it will be pretty background. But I'll try my hardest for you guys!✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･Long story short, different mini stories about our favorite Superfamily! Enjoy.   (◕ᴗ◕✿)





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! I wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone that read my first story I uploaded last night, and I'm so so happy that everyone is enjoying it, 30 kudos already?? and over 500 hits?! You guys rock!! Thank you all so much for the nice comments and support, I'm so glad I finally after years or reading, started writing, the community on AO3 is so kind and supportive, and reading has always helped me feel better if I'm having a bad day, and writing while I'm having a bad day, and coming back to see all the lovely comments and Kudos, just makes my day, for real. I'll be honest, I've been having a shit day so far, my best friend just left for collage and I miss her loads already, (Gonna visit of course) but it still hurts.  
So, what a better way to harness my emotions, then to write? And hey, I enjoy writing as much as you guys love reading, so its a win win! Without further ado, welcome to my first chapter!!! (◕ᴗ◕✿)✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧
> 
> PS: I may not go into detail about Peter's school life, or at least not for a while cause' I am home schooled and don't really know how that stuff works. Sorry!  
PPS: This chapter is going to be longer than most, since I'm going into detail about how things have been going for Petey.

**\---Family, part one.---**

It was a nice overcast day, Peter was at the tower, hanging out with Tony, he had just finished upgrading his web shooter's so they could hold more fluid per cartridge, and was really happy with how they turned out. Since the disaster of a meeting he first had with the team, there had been a lot of apologizing, and making up, and everyone was fine now. Peter of course being the good kid he is, forgave them all before they even said sorry, and the avengers where all soon becoming attached to the young Spider-Kid.

It has been about two weeks since then, and everyone was getting along well, Clint and Peter had already pranked Tony, by hiding all the coffee beans somewhere he would never find them, the air vents, (In a airtight container of course we they didn't wanna ruin them.) and after a while he started chasing Peter with a broom, since he was hiding on the ceiling, Clint had long since left him to the mercy of a coffee-less Tony Stark, which, wasn't all that merciful, threatening to take his suit, and snap Clint's arrows.

So yeah, that got them to give him his coffee beans back, meanwhile Wanda Natasha and Sam where having a field day watching Peter get chased with a broom while he ran on the ceiling, and Tony yelling at the vents.

Which got Clint's targets taken away for the day, and Peter had to polish Dum-E and oil his hinges, and he was totally okay with that, Tony forgot how much his robots and Peter love hanging out, so it wasn't really a punishment.

Natasha, although Peter was quite scared of at first, was getting along well with him too, training and sparring with him, since he needed work on his hand to hand combat. She also showed him how to sharpen a knife, and dagger properly, which Tony was strongly against Peter even holding a sharp object. **(**Dad mode activated lol**)** Peter was pretty fascinated with it, and was very happy that the Black Widow herself taught him what she knows about weapons.

After properly being introduced to Bruce, Peter went into full fanboy mode, telling him about how much he admires his work, and read all his papers on gamma radiation and such, Bruce was very surprised he could even understand what he had wrote, and was very complimented being called "One of the coolest people alive!" to which Tony scoffed and said "What the hero worship ran out on me? I'm Iron man, in case you forgot." to which Peter replied, "Well duh of course your cool, but this is Bruce, freaking Banner!" "Wow, betrayed by my own Mentee." . Peter had also shown Bruce the formula for his webbing, and was quite impressed, and they talked about how to improve it, Bruce being more of a scientist than Tony, who prefers engineering.

Wanda, being one of the youngest, got along with Peter really well too,**(**(Not sure her exact age, got a lot of different results when I looked it up, lets say she's a little over 19? yeah, 19.**)** They loved to play video games together, browse on their phones and show each other memes, and whenever Shuri visited, the three of them where an unstoppable team, no one could understand anything they said really, especially Cap, they had mastered the power of speaking through Vines references different abbreviations **(**text speak**)** and just saying things that didn't make sense to the older avengers, which surprisingly Pepper found hilarious, since for some reason she understood some of it. Like last week, when they had barley been talking and where already acting like best friends. 

"Ugh, why can't coffee makers go any faster? I could make something faster than this, in fact, I'm going to do that later." Tony said while slouching over the kitchen counter empty mug in hand. Wanda Peter and Pepper sitting at the counter doing their own things, "Mr.Stark, its been 10 seconds, you should just sit down and wait." Peter said, "I can't survive a day without my coffee..." Tony said sluggishly, "Big mood" Wanda said not looking up from her phone. "Oof, I don't like coffee though" Peter replied, "_Le' gasp_, Pete, how could you say that? I will Yeet you outta the window!" Wanda said in false threat. "Do it, yolo, besides I can stick to the outside of the tower soooo.." Wanda grinned, "I guess my powers actually could if I wanted too... Hmmm" Peter's eyes lit up, "Do it do it do it! Please!" Tony looked up, "What the hell are you two talking about? What's 'yeet'?" Peter started laughing, "It's like, a Meme Mr.Stark, its from this Vine, its classic an-" Tony raised an eyebrow, "Vines? I think I've heard of those" Pepper rolls her eyes, still looking at her starkpad, probably doing important work. Peter looks back to Wanda, "Come on pleaaaaseee??" Wanda laughs and shakes her head, "Maybe sometime when Irondad isn't here" she whispered leaning closer to Peter, "What did you say Wanda?" Tony said, "Oh nothing." Peter giggled, "Your the best Wanda." "No you." Peter looked straight at her. "Nuh-uh you!" Pepper looks up from her StarkPad smirking, "I agree Peter is the best." She says, "What no! You are Pepper!" Peter says looking at her now smiling, Pepper holds up a finger halting conversation as she looks up something on her StarkPad, after a moment she put her finger down flipped the StarkPad and there was an image of a _Uno Reverse Card._ "No you Peter." She said. Wanda and Peter started squealing and laughing as Pepper walked out of the room StarkPad in hand looking smug as ever. "It's way to early for this..." Tony said with his cup of coffee finally done. 

Peter loved hanging out with Thor, as he would happily tell him all sorts of stories about Asgard, and his battles, Peter was always exited whenever he visited, (Since he mainly lives on Asgard) and was eager to hear whatever stories he had to tell him. 

And was fascinated by his Hammer Mjölnir, and although was offered to try and lift it, didn't want to quite yet, Peter thinking he wouldn't be able too, and not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the god of thunder. **(**Don't worry there will be a story about that later on *Wink wink***)**

Peter also really liked spending time with Bucky when he could, even though he spend a lot of time training or reading in his room, Bucky still being on the edge not sure if the others accepted him yet, even though after returning from Wakanda, he was deemed clean, and was no longer the Winter Solider, he was himself. So he slowly got to know everyone, baby steps, Bucky really enjoyed Peter's company though, as he asked a ton of questions about his arm, Bucky was happy to answer them, and Peter even recommended he should watch Star Wars, (Since it was his favorite) and they chatted about movies sometimes. Little did Peter know Bucky did in fact watch Star Wars, many of them, when he's in his room sometimes. And quite enjoyed the modern movies.

Steve was pretty cool too, Peter would sometimes join him on his early morning runs, and had fun racing the super solider on occasion since it was actually challenging, him being enhanced also. Peter also reminded Cap of the PSA's he made and that they still show them in school, and he was very embarrassed about it, but they still watched them with the others as they all laughed about it, and although Steve was embarrassed, laughed along too. 

Sam, was almost as fun as Clint in Peter's opinion, they had a silly running argument about who's the "_Fun Uncle_" and Peter found it funny how they bickered, although still really flattered that they thought of him like a_ Nephew, _Peter constantly thought they where joking though, even though all the avengers where 100% serious about thinking of him like family, since all the avengers where like family to each other already. Sam would sometime go on fly's with Pete, out in forests or abandoned parts of the city where they wouldn't be spotted easily, while they swung/flew around having fun. 

And Vision, Peter was pretty fascinated by, though not getting to see him too often, the android liked spending time learning information reading or just hanging out around the compound, Peter asked him many questions too, from how he runs, to how much knowledge he has, and although not fully understanding why Peter took such an interest in him, Vision was quite flattered. (Sorry I kinda forgot about vision before) 

Peter also loves when Rhodes visits, though not super often, he is a very busy guy, constantly doing important stuff with the Air Force, Rhodey was also very fun to hang out with, chatting with Peter and showing him the Air Base once, which he wouldn't stop chatting about for about a weeks. Not that Rhodey minded, he was glad Peter was so interested in his work, and was always happy to talk with him. **(**Peter did know Pepper and Rhodey before he met the avengers too, and they know about Spider-Man**)**

So, all in all, Peter had everyone warped around his finger without even knowing it, **(**The precious bean that is Peter Parker UwU**)** so, as stated earlier, it was a nice overcast day, clouds in the sky, chilly breeze, a perfect weekend in Autumn, Peter had just upgraded his web shooters, and was quite proud of them, Tony was too, and he was planning on going on patrol that evening to test them out, Tony agreed, asking him to be back to the tower by 12AM, it being 7PM at the moment.

\---Peter's POV---

"Be back by 12AM okay Pete?" Peter nodded, "Sure thing Mr.Stark! I'll head out after dinner." Tony ruffled my hair, "Alright Kid, sounds good, lets head up, we've been in the workshop for-" Mr.Stark looks at a clock on the wall, "5 hours, damn, time flies." 

We start walking towards the elevator, "I heard Cap's cooking tonight, he could be done by now." Mr.Stark spoke, "Awesome, I'm pretty hungry." I said as we walked in the elevator, "Hello, Peter, Boss, what floor would you like to go to?"I heard FRIDAY's voice speak from the ceiling, "Living room Fri," Tony said,

**(** I don't know how it should be set up so I'm gonna say the kitchen is by the living room, but everyone's rooms are on different floors with their own kitchens but that's the main one that everyone uses most, and it's on the floor Tony Pepper and Peter's rooms are on, sorry I'm not sure how I should set up the tower lol **)**

The elevator started going up, and soon the doors opened, "Thanks Fri, c'mon Kid, lets go check in on Spangles." Tony spoke, we walked over to the kitchen to see Steve in a white and light blue apron, chopping vegetables for a salad, the dining table set, a large bowl of mashed potatoes already on it, along with some cooked meat and other sides, Bucky was sitting at the counter on a stool doing a crossword puzzle, Clint, and Sam where racing each other in Mario Kart on the other side of the room near the couches, while Bruce and Natasha snuggled on the couch reading a book together that Bruce was flipping the pages for. **(**Awwh they so cute**)** Pepper and Rhodey where not at the tower that day, Pepper being on a business trip somewhere for SI business, Rhodey doing some Air Force stuff, and Thor was in Asgard. 

'Where's Wanda, shouldn't she be down here?' I think, looking around the room once more to see if I missed her. "Hey FRIDAY?" I say "Yes Peter?" I glance around the room once more, "Where is Wanda?" "Wanda Is currently In the elevator with a friend on her way to this floor." the AI replied. 'oh, glad she know's dinner is ready who's she with though' I thought, "Hmm, she's getting along really well with that front desk employee huh." Mr.Stark says as we sit down at the counter near Bucky, "That's cool that she is making friends! The front desk people are really nice!" I say, "Oh? you talk to them often?" I smile,

"Yeah, mostly one though, shes really nice, when I first visited you Mr,Stark she helped me out saying what floor you where on, when I was nervous and was really polite to me."

"That's great Pete." he smiles, "Hey Cap, thanks for making dinner tonight, by the way." Cap looks up from the cutting board, "Not a problem Tony, I enjoy cooking, besides Buck helped me set the table so it would go faster." we look over to Bucky who looked up from his crossword, and waved, looking back down at the piece of paper.

There's some yelling in the back round from Clint and Sam arguing over if Sam taking a shortcut was cheating or not, and Peter couldn't help but giggle at it, suddenly there's a "DING" then Wanda and Makenna step out of the elevator chatting and laughing about something.

I get up from my stool and run over, "Hey Wanda, Hey Makenna, I didn't know you guys where friends, that's awesome!" Makenna and Wanda smile, "Yeah, we met in the lobby a few weeks ago, and since then we've started hanging out." Wanda says,

"Haha, yeah, I'm so glad I met you Wanda, I don't have a lot of friends my age." Makenna said, "Well you've got me now!" Wanda says throwing an arm over her shoulders pulling her into a side hug, as they laugh, smiling wide. 

Wanda Makenna and I start walking over to the counter where Tony and Bucky are sitting, Makenna gets nervous realizing that Tony is her boss and she basically just entered the avengers living room uninvited. "Hey Tony!" Wanda says, arm still around Makenna, "Hi Wanda, so this is your friend huh?" Wanda nods, "Yeah, Makenna." Peter smiles, "She's the one I told you about, always being super nice to me!" Peter grins, "H-hi Mr.Stark sir, sorry I was just hanging out with Wanda, I should go now it's getting late and my shift ended a while ago.." she says sounding very nervous glancing around the room.

Tony smiles, "Alright then Makenna, it was nice meeting you. You know, just because your an employee doesn't mean you can't hang out with Wanda right? Your her friend, and shes allowed to have friends over." Tony says, Makenna looks extremely relieved, "Thanks so much Mr.Stark!" She says bowing slightly as her brown pony-tailed hair flops onto her shoulder, "You can call me Tony kid, no need to be professional, we're friends now aren't we?" Makenna's eyes light up and she smiles wide, "Of course, thanks Tony."

I didn't notice Natasha walking up to them saying hello to Wanda, "Hey Wanda, this your new friend you've been hanging out with?" she says, Makenna looks over eyes wide, I smile, knowing she's probably a Black Widow fan, "Yeah, Makenna, meet Nat." she says gesturing between the two. Natasha puts her hand out, Makenna shakes it, "It's so great to meet you Ms.Natasha Romanoff I'm a big fan!" She says looking ready to explode from excitement. "Nice to meet you too, and please call me Nat, we should meet up sometime for coffee to chat." she says smiling "Sounds like a great plan Nat" Wanda says.

"Yeah sounds awesome!" Makenna says, "Nice meeting you Makenna, I'll see you around" Nat says walking back over to the couch where Bruce is, snuggling back up with him reading the book as he turns pages. "Makenna whispers "Oh my god I just met my Idol" Wanda giggles, "Yep she's pretty cool isn't she?" Makenna nods with her mouth still open slightly. "They are so cute together, my otp!" (Only true pairing) she says glancing at Bruce and Nat on the couch, Wanda giggles, "Same!" Makenna looks back to Wanda giving her a hug, "I should get going now, thanks for hanging out today Wanda, I'll see you later kay?" Wanda nods, leaning back from the hug, "Sounds good, get home safe okay?" Makenna smiles, "Sure thing!" as she walks to in the elevator, and the doors close.

I look back over to the other side of the room and notice that Sam and Clint have finished their game and are walking over to the table, where Steve is placing the salad, and Tony is getting up from the counter, "Come on Kid, lets go eat." he says to me.

I nod, walking alongside him to the table, and sitting down, as Clint Sam Wanda and Bucky sit too. Steve returns with his apron off and sits as well, Clint looks over his shoulder too the couches, "Hey lovebirds, dinner is ready you can be bookworms later!"

Clint yells across the room, earning him a glare from Natasha, as she and Bruce sit down, "Alright now that everyone's here, lets eat!" Steve says. I look around the table seeing everyone **(**Thats at the tower at the moment**)** sitting down looking happy, 'this is great, feels like a big family dinner.' I think to myself smiling, 'Maybe one day I will be apart of their big avengers family too..' I sigh, trying not to think about it. **(**little did Petey know that he's family to them already... UwU**)**

**\---Part one of, Family.---**


	2. Family, (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes paroling and something no one expected happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, welcome to the next chapter, this will be the continuation of Family part one, after this it should go back to being single stories in chapters, unless I feel its really necessary to split them up. Here's where we left off. Enjoy! UwO  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*

**-Last time on part one of, "Family"-**

"Alright now that everyone's here, lets eat!" Steve says. I look around the table seeing everyone **(**Thats at the tower at the moment**)** sitting down looking happy, 'this is great, feels like a big family dinner.' I think to myself smiling, 'Maybe one day I will be apart of their big avengers family too..' I sigh, trying not to think about it. **(**little did Petey know that he's family to them already... UwU**)**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*

\---Third person/no one's POV---

As everyone thanks Steve they start putting various food on their plates, Steve and Peter eating more due to their enhanced metabolisms. "So Pete, gonna patrol later?" Wanda says picking up her fork and taking a bite of food, "Yeah, a little after dinner." he replies, Wanda nods, "Remember to stay safe kiddo." Clint adds, Peter rolls his eyes, "I'm _always_ safe." Tony raises an eyebrow, "What about that time you tried hiding a stab wound from me?" Cap's eyes widen, "You **what?**" he says in disbelief, Peter looks embarrassed, "Well, it wasn't even that ba-!" Tony interrupts, "Kid you called it a 'light stabbing' you where slurring your words asking KAREN to hang up the call, the knife was still there when I arrived!" Clint chokes on his water, "What?? Most of the bleeding was internal, that's where the blood is supposed to be anyways!" Peter argued, Wanda just shook her head, "Oh kid, you gotta tell someone when you've been stabbed.." Sam say's looking slightly amused. Bruce just looks appalled at the conversation with his mouth slightly open, Nat just sighs and says under her breath, "Sounds like something you'd do..." 

Peter mutters "But I have a healing factor..." Tony looks at him, "Yeah Kid you do, and I have a past in heart attacks, so let's not hide any 'light stabbings' from now on." Tony says, going back to eating with a slight smirk. 

Soon regular chatting and banter continued, very little food was thrown, just a piece of carrot aimed at Clint that Sam threw, for bringing back up who "actually" won at Mario Kart, and if shortcuts where "Even legal" so yeah, everything was normal. 

After a solid 40 minutes of eating and chatting, everyone was done with dinner, as people got up to clear their plates and put them in the dish washer, Peter got up to put his dirty dishes in the washer but Steve stopped him, "It's alright Peter, I've got this, go a head and patrol." He smiles, "Thanks Cap, see you tomorrow, thanks for dinner again!" Peter says. Steve chuckles, "No problem Peter." Peter walks around saying goodnight to everyone and that he wouldn't be back until later tonight when they are most likely gonna be asleep. There where some hugs and hair ruffles until Peter went to go put his suit on. 

Once changed, Peter went back out into the living room where most people still where, to say bye to Tony, they hadn't discussed the time when he called Tony _Dad,_ seeing how embarrassed he was, and right after he had said it, he ran out of the room, when he had eventually came back for pizza he kept his distance from Tony, and everyone dropped it, not wanting to embarrass him further. 

He spotted Tony waiting a few feet away from his room, "I'm gonna head out now Mr.Stark, I'll see you tomorrow!" Tony smirks, "You forget I usually stay up in my workshop until around 3AM Kiddo." Peter frowns, "Mr.Stark that's not healthy.." 

"Don't worry kid, I'll try getting some sleep tonight." he says ruffling his hair, "Good, bye Mr.Stark!" he says slipping his mask on.

**(**Forgot to mention before he is spending the weekend at the tower, oops sorry!**) **"FRIDAY?" Peter says, "Yes Peter?" the AI responds, Peter smirks and looks up at Tony, who's looking worried "Can you open the back wall window please?" Peter grins, "Of course Peter." The window opens, as the others that are on the couches look over to it confused, Wanda grinning. "Peter don't you _dare!_" he starts running towards the window, "**Peter Benjamin Parker-!**" Tony yells as Peter leaps out the window doing a flip, Tony runs to the open window, watching as Peter swings away letting out an exited "Whooo!" Tony shakes his head with a tiny smile, "God, that kid is gonna give me a heart attack one of these days..."

"He'll be fine Tony, he knows what he's doing." Natasha says, "Most of the time..." Wanda adds smirking. " Clint laughs, "It never gets easier." Tony looks at him puzzled. "What doesn't?" Clint smiles, looking over at the confused Tony. "Watching your kids do reckless crap all the time." Tony opens his mouth to reply but Clint cuts him off again, "Don't deny it Stark, your all but his dad." Tony gives a half smile, and whispers, "_Wish I was his dad_" 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*

Meanwhile with our web-slinging Spider-Kid...

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*

He had stopped a few crimes, but it wasn't particularly crime ridden in Queens that night, he had stopped two armed muggings in alleys, help a confused pedestrian to the nearest bus stop, their map was outdated and they where visiting family in town and had gotten lost, they thanked him profusely. 

Stopped an attempted assault in an alley, 'geez,' Peter thought 'Why does all the crime-y and weird stuff always happen in alleys??' he thinks swinging along the quite streets. he had been out for around 2 hours until he decided to take a break on a short rooftop, it started to rain, witch was unsurprising fall time, he planned to head back early, that is until his enhanced hearing caught wind of something, sounding like an... Animal? he listens for another moment until he hears it again, swinging down into the alley by the building. He looks around trying to spot where the noise was coming from, as it starts to rain heavier, getting worried whatever creature was out here would be sick or injured if he left it started looking around frantically. 

But then he spotted a box, with some very smudged writing on it, "Snowshoe freak..? What th-"

He looks in the box to see a tiny kitten, very underweight, eyes closed securely, trembling as the rain pelted down on it.

**(** Look up some images of snow shoe cats also. **)**

"Oh my god." Peter says as he quickly leans over into the box, looking at the tiny kitten, that can't be more then 12 days old, which is around the time they open their eyes, 'I wonder why this poor kittens eyes are still closed then...' Peter thought, the small kitten let out a helpless whimper of a meow, clearly being soaking wet and cold, hungry, and confused. Peter quickly picks up the kitten holding it close as it meows in fear, "Shhh shh it's okay, I won't hurt you ever, promise.." he says stroking its fur softly. 

He quickly takes off swinging back to the tower, carefully holding the kitten against his chest in one hand, swinging with the other, being very careful to hold onto the small critter. 

He makes it back and bursts into the living room, everyone still there but Tony, who presumably went down to his lab like he said, some documentary on in the backround and everyone watching it, "Oh my god guys!! Help me out here please!" Peter says ripping of his mask and throwing it to the ground running over to everyone. They all look at him started as he opens his hands to reveal the small kitten.

There where some gasps and a few aww's, Bruce instantly gets up walking over to the kitten who's being held in Peters, hands, "Peter when did you find it?" Bruce says calmly examining the kitten carefully, "Peter still out of breath and soaking wet says "In an alley.."He takes a second to breath, "In a box, she was soaking wet, and meowing. She won't open her eyes, that's weird right? She looks around 12 days old which means her eyes should be open by now right or am I wro-" Peter gets cut off by Clint, "Woah kid breath!" he says, as Natasha runs out of the room to get something, "She?" Wanda says, "The box it was in said that she was a she soooo, I'm taking its word for it." he said still sounding exasperated.

Natasha returns with a towel and a hand towel, kitten sized. As she drapes the larger one over Peter guiding him to sit down, Wanda sits down next to him and looks over to the kitten that is now being bundled up in the tiny make shift kitten blanket. 

**(** Heres another quick sketch of the smol bean **)**

They ask questions about how Peter found the kitten and Sam goes to make them some hot chocolate since Peter was extremely cold, as he gets back the elevator opens to reveal Tony, "Hey kid, your back earl-" Sam grins as he cuts tony off and walks by, "Peter found a kitten!" he says walking over to the couches with several mugs of coco. Tony looks puzzled walking over he says, "you** what?** a kitten?!" as he runs over to Peter holding the small creature rubbing the 'blanket' in an attempt to warm it up. "I know, i'm sorry Mr.Stark I didn't wanna take it to a shelter, its barley around 12 days old, her eyes aren't even open yet!" he says, "Now that you mention it, her eyes should have opened up to three days ago..." Bruce adds, Tony sits down on the other side of Peter, looking down at the small helpless animal. 

"Maybe she's scared?" Natasha says, "Most likely, if I was a kitten that was left in a box outside in the cold i'd sure as hell be scared too." Clint adds. Tony sighs, rubbing his temples, "Kid how do you get yourself into these situations...Also, she?"

"Well, yeah that is what the box said when I found her, she's a snowshoe cat, clearly purebred." Tony raises an eyebrow, "Was there anything else written on the box Pete?" Peter looks down in thought. "Actually yeah, a lot of the marker was smudged due to the rain but I think it said "Snowshoe freak, take her" why would anyone abandon a kitten much less a pure breed like a Snowshoe?" Peter asked clearly confused. Sam sighs, "I dunno kid, there's some cruel people in this world.." Peter keeps softly petting the kitten as its shaking slows down and looks more relaxed. And even starts to purr slightly. "Awww look she's happier already!" Peter says

"Still doesn't explain the not opening her eyes thing." Wanda says, Peter nods sadly, "Maybe she got dirt in them or they got hurt?" Bruce says, "I really don't know guys, I wish I did..." Peter says sadly. The kittens purring gets louder as it snuggles closer to Peter, starting to knit a tiny bit, her head lifts up and she opens her right eye slightly, and Peter gasps, but she instantly closes it. flinching back. "Guys she opened an eye!" Wanda nods "Yeah I saw it, it was blue like the breeds eyes are usually." she says, everyone looks over to Peter holding the small kitten, he whispers reassurances to the small kitten, "It's okay, you can open your eyes now, your safe...Please open them, let us know your okay..." He says looking sad. A moment passes until..

The kitten opens her eyes slowly... The right one is Icy blue, and the other is a bright gold. She looks up to Peter and meows, Putting a paw on his face. Tony and Wanda gasp, looking at the kitten, "What? what is it, are her eyes okay??" Clint asks from the other couch not being able to see the kitten from his angle. "They are fine, but ones bright golden.." Wanda says in disbelief, "Wow..." Bruce says, Natasha was quite until this point, she speaks up, "Oh god.. Poor thing..." She says walking over to Peter crouching on the floor looking at the kitten in his lap. "What, what is it Nat?" she sighs, "Snowshoe freak, she was abandoned by a _breeder_...As soon as she opened her eyes they must have realized she wasn't normal and dumped her thinking no one would buy her, they may have hit her too, noticing how she flinched as soon as she opened her eyes near us..." Natasha says with a sad expression. 

Peter looks down at the kitten, mouth open slightly and hugs it closer, looking like he's about to cry, Wanda has her hands over her mouth looking the same. All the adults are quiet. The kitten mew's and puts a paw on Peter's cheek as a tear falls from his eye, he lets out a sad chuckle, "You know I'm different too huh.. Thanks little buddy..." He says sadly smiling at the small kitten trying to comfort him... Everyone else but Peter and Wanda, who where still focused on the kitten looked over to Tony,

"What? Oh no don't give me that look! We can't have a cat, they!- I, we just can't okay??" Tony says looking annoyed, then he looks over to the quietly crying Peter clutching onto the kitten, and Wanda who's hugging him with a tear down her face too. 

...

"Fine."

Tony says. Peter looks up surprised, "Wait, really? Thank you Mr.Stark..She just, she's different like me and, doesn't have any other family so, and I just, she needs us..." He trails off Tony smiles, "I understand kid." he says patting his back

"Wait, who will watch her when I'm not at the tower though?" Peter says starting to panic, "Don't worry Peter, I'll take care of her when you aren't here." She smiles, Peters face lights up and he give her a hug gently still holding the kitten, "Thank you so much Wanda!" He says, "Of course, we can both take care of her." she spoke smiling widely. Peter pulls apart from the hug, "So, what's her name?" Sam asks. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that.. uhhh.." He thinks for a moment, looking back at the kitten, who is watching him with hopeful eyes. 

"Stella." He says smiling. Stella lets out a loud purr and rubs against him. Tony grins wide, "Stella, as in the Italian word for Star?" Peter looks up to Tony, "Yup!" Tony smiles, "I love it kid, it suites her, glad you know some Italian too."

"That's a cute name. nice pick Peter." Bruce compliments, "Thanks," Stella wriggles out of the towel and hops off Peter's lap, jumping onto Wanda's to say hello, Wanda picks up Stella and holds her up, not caring that even though shes dry, Is still dirty, "Hello there Stella, I love your new name." She says to the kitten, who meows in response, "Awh, so precious!" Wanda squeals, and boop's the kittens nose, Stella meows again and taps Wanda's nose, getting a small brown paw print on it. 

The room aww's at the kittens cute mimicking behavior and Tony says "Oh crap, Pepper." He pulls his phone out texting her saying

"Hey Pep, how's it going on your trip" 

"Good, what did you do this time?"

she replies,

"Umm, Peter found a kitten..."

she starts typing and then stops, then types again saying

"You said he could keep it didn't you?"

"...Maybe..."

"What am I going to do with you Tony Stark?"

"She was abandoned by a breeder for having different colored eye Pep, we have to keep her, 

Peters apartment with May doesn't allow pets either, besides... Peter's already named her.."

She replies with.

"Alright then, I guess we have a cat now."

Tony looks shocked pausing before replying.

"Wait your ok with it???"

she instantly replies with

"Yep, I was okay with it from the start, just wanted to see you freak out (;" 

Tony laughs before replying,

"You evil woman ):"

but then adds, "Thank you Pepper, I'll see you after your trip, I love you."

"I love you too, and Tony, send me a picture of that cat while your at it." 

Tony looks up from his phone to see the kitten has made its way onto his lap and is looking up at him, he snaps a picture and sends it to Pepper,

who replies with many heart eye emojis and several sentences about how cute she is, Tony chuckles, "Pep said its alright with her Peter." to which Peter threw his hand in the air and yelled "YES!" and everyone laughed lightly at his enthusiasm. Soon everyone started filing out of the room, saying goodnight and leaving to their own floors, Peter changes into dry pajamas, having still been in his Spider-Man suit during the whole kitten ordeal in the living room, and is soon passed out in his bed, small little Stella tucked into the crook of his neck. After eating some of the leftover meat from dinner that night, she was still dirty, but they could deal with that in the morning, right now they both needed rest. 

As Tony walked into his room to find the two asleep, he walked up to his bed and pushed back Peter's hair, placing a kiss on his forehead, and petting Stella with one finger across the head. "Goodnight _bambino. Ti amo, _Peter. He said walking out of his room, and slowly closing the door. 

The avengers family that month got two new members, Peter, and Stella, and soon they would realize that they where family to everyone there already. Peter still unsure if he would be kicked out at any time for messing up as Spider-Man, or if they just go bored of him, **(**But that emotion filled mess will be saved for later**)** but for now, everyone was happy. As they should be. 

**\---Family part 2 of 2---**

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Welcome to the family Stella! I will not always add sketches into my chapters, but I wanted to add a few this time for fun, if there's a chapter I really like I may do a one big sketch at the end, that's actually detailed, these ones in this chapter only took maybe 2 minutes each. I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to lil' Stella being in more chapters, cause' I sure am. As always thank you all so so much for reading and supporting the series, and I'll see you all next time! Baiiii! :3  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡**✧･ﾟ♡*


	3. Peter and Wanda go to the store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Peter go to the pet store, fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everybody!~ Welcome to yet another chapter, this will be much wholesome cute UwU-ness, so be warned for cuteness! (Is that a thing? warning cuteness? It's a thing now)  
Much fluff, Peter and Wanda are heading to the pet store to get some supplies for lil' ol Stella! Not all of my chapters will be set so soon after, there could be weeks of time skips, but this Is set the day after. Enjoy, and as always, thanks so so very much for reading!!! (U ᵕ U❁)  
♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**\---Third person/No one's POV---**

"Oh my gosh your right!" Peter said raising his voice, he was at the kitchen counter sitting on a stool, Wanda by his side and Tony making them some toast, cups of juice already in front of the two, Wanda had just mentioned how they have no supplies for Stella, **(**Having gotten her last night**) **The kitten in question was on Peter's shoulders nestled into his oversize hoodie, looking around curiously. 

Tony, who had finished the toast, placing some in front of himself on a plate, Wanda, and Peter, sitting down to join the conversation. "Well, you two should go shopping for her then, she's going to at least need some proper cat food, a litter box, which will be _you_ two's responsibility," He said pointing at the two teens, "And some cat toys, the essentials." Tony said, Wanda nodded, "Oh yeah, I should probably give her some breakfast then" Peter said, reaching up to take her out of his hoodie, only to have her grip on, meowing in protest. 

"C'mon Stella, you gotta let go so I can get up, you want breakfast don't you?" Peter said trying to coax the kitten down from his hoodie. He sighs seeing her not making any move to let go, "Aww, she loves you Pete!" Wanda smiles. "Just let her stay on, I'm sure she will be fine." Peter tilts his head to look at the kitten, who is now sitting up on his shoulder, as if preparing herself for when he stands up, as if she understood what they said. He sighs, "Alrrrigghhttt," He draws out, standing up slowly, Stella looking completely calm. "Huh, you don't look scared at all." Peter observes. "Wow, brave cat." Tony adds, before taking a bite of his toast. 

Peter walks over too the fridge, opening it and taking out some milk and sitting it on the counter before getting a small dish and placing it on the counter as well, closing the fridge and turning back around to the counter, Stella see's the milk and leaps off his shoulder and jumps the small distance to the counter sitting down in front of the dish as she tilts her head looking at Peter. "Stella, that was dangerous!" Peter says trying to scold the kitten, who just yawns at him. Wanda starts laughing, Stella kicks her dish with a paw then looks back up at Peter, as he fake gasps "The disrespect your showing already, wow, how could you be so rude?" He looks over to Wanda, "Wanda we need to be more strict, the child is learning bad habits already!" He says in a fake stern tone, causing Tony to laugh and say "Now you know how me and May feel when you do something stupid on patrol" he says while trying not to laugh at the scene of Peter scolding a kitten, milk carton in hand trying to parent it. 

Wanda starts laughing, "Peter just give her-" she laughs again "-the milk already, it's no use scolding her." Peter grumbles while pouring some into the dish, "Fine..." Stella starts drinking it, "What else should we give her for breakfast though, I don't think she want's more leftovers.." Wanda hums in thought, "I don't know, we should just head out to the store soon, you know, get her some proper stuff." Peter nods as he puts the milk away in the fridge and sits back down on a stool in between Wanda and Tony.

Stella quickly finishes her milk and right before Peter is about to pick up his toast, Stella runs up to the plate and starts nibbling at the corner of the bread. "Wha-, Stella! That's mine!" Tony laughs, "You _were _wondering what to feed her" Peter sighs, "Alright, I'm going to go get my wallet, the we can go get stuff for her, okay Wanda?" She nods while sipping her juice, Peter starts to walk in the direction of his room, Tony stands up and grabs the back of his hoodie, "Nope, no can do kiddo, please just take one of my credit cards, don't use your money." Peter looks shocked, "What- No way Mr.Stark! It's fine really! I can pay for her stu-" Tony shakes his head and tsk's, "Nope, here take it, you and Wanda go have fun." He says while shoving a credit card in Peter's hand.

Peter sighs, "I'm not getting out of this, aren't I?" Tony smirks, "Nuh-uh." He releases the back of his hoodie. "Take the money, get Stella some nice stuff." Wanda walks over to them holding Stella, "Thanks so much Tony!" She says smiling wide, "No problem, you kids have fun, need a ride to the pet store?" Wanda shakes her head, "No we should be good, I can drive, can I borrow one of your cars though?" She says looking hopeful. Tony just shrugs his shoulders, "Sure, why not?" Peters eyes light up, "Awesome!" he says looking super exited. Stella meows loudly catching everyone's attention, as they look down to Wanda's hands to see the small kitten looking upset. 

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, Stella you be a good girl while we are gone okay?" Wanda sweet talks the kitten holding her closer to her face, Stella lets out a loud meow in protest as if she was arguing with Wanda. "Awh, would you look at that, she doesn't want to leave, cute." Tony says with his arms crossed over his chest, and a smirk on his face. Stella turns over in Wanda's hands so she faces Peter, and then jumps onto his shoulder and sits down gracefully, letting out a happy mew.

"W-What! Stella you, that's- dangerous you!!-Ugh." Peter scowls at the cat, Wanda looks surprised, "Hmm, guess we are going to have to get used to this. She seems to be quite the shoulder cat." Tony nods, "Yep, doesn't wanna leave Peter's side" 

Peters scowl softens, and he sighs, "Alright little star, lets go then." Wanda reaches up to pet the kitten on his shoulder, "Little Star? That's adorable. Yup, that is her nickname now, no changing my mind!" She giggles petting the purring kitten.

After a quick goodbye to Tony and a promise that they will stay safe and be careful, they where off in one of his cars, Wanda driving a less flashy dark grey four seater, listening to music as Stella sat on Peter's lap, with him having a hand around her as a seat belt. They drove for about sixteen minutes until they made it to a large pet store, that wasn't very busy, Wanda parks and Stella jumps on Peter's shoulder and nuzzles in between the fabric of the hoodie and his neck, sitting up and looking around.

They walk up to the front of the store and get a small shopping cart** (**You know those like, half sized ones? Yeah those.**)** as they walk through the isles, first getting basics like food, cat shampoo, a few brushes and grooming supplies, and a litter box.

They walk through the pet bed isle looking for one she may like, "What do you think her favorite color is?" Peter asks holding up two beds, one is a minty green circular bed, and the other is a more square red one, very simple. "Hmm, I don't know, wanna see if she will pick one?" He nods, they get three beds and place them on the floor of the isle, the minty green one from before, a dark blue one with plaid stripes across it, and light grey one that was oval shaped, with shiny gold stars scatted across the fabric. Peter crouches down and Stella hops off his shoulder, sits down in front of the beds, and walks up to the grey and gold star patterned one, sniffs it, then sits down on it, purring lightly. Wanda and Peter both smile, as Peter picks up the bed with the kitten in it, and sits it in the baby seat of the cart. While Wanda puts the other beds back on the shelf. "She's so precious." Wanda coos looking at the kitten sitting down in her new bed, "Cutest kitten ever?" Peter questions, Wanda nods, "Cutest kitten ever." She agrees. They go through the toy isle, getting a cat wand with some string and feathers at the end. And some bell balls that Stella kept starring at. 

And last but not least, they look at the collars, Peter and Wanda are sitting down on the ground looking at the collars on the lower shelf, since those where the kitten sized ones, Stella sat on the shelf sometimes poking a collar, or meowing. 

"Wow they have iron man themed collars, that's hilarious!" Wanda says pointing to a gold and red one with an arc reactor as the clip. "Haha- that is pretty cool!" Peter says, they look at them for a few minutes before Stella meows catching their attention, they look up at her and notice a small collar in her mouth that she pulled off the shelf, a shimmery gold material, with a black clasp, and a shiny black bell. She drops it in Peter's lap and meows softly, "Awwww!! She picked her collar, she is so smart!!" Wanda coos, Peter smiles widely, "Alright then,-" he says picking up Stella, "-Nice pick little star," He pets her head as he sits her back down in her bed, "I think we have everything we need now, right Wanda?" Wanda nods, as Peter starts to push the cart to a checkout lane, there's only one open, since its not very busy, there's a lady waiting near the line, holding nothing hands behind her back, looking confused. Long brown hair, dyed pink at the end, wearing a purple dress, weird marks on her arms,

as we push the cart up to her to wait in line, she turns around "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, you can go on a head of me, I'm just waiting on my roommate." Wanda nods, "Okay, thank you!" Wanda says, the girl smiles. 

**(**Finally put some effort into the drawings and broke out my watercolor, sorry all the other ones where so shitty xD**)**

Then as Peter and Wanda where going in front of her to the checkout, someone sprints around the corner, cat food in hand, and runs up to the brown haired girl, clearly out of breath, "I- _hah,_" she breaths, "I got it!" The brown haired girl scowls, "What took you so long Makenna??" Wanda looks over and the girl holding cat food is Makenna! "Wait Makenna, what are you doing here??" She looks up, "Wanda!!" They hug briefly, "I forgot to get cat food and me and _Grace_ here," She gestures to the brown haired girl looking down scratching at her arm, "- Decided to go get some more." She smiles, Grace looks up shyly, 'Hi there, I'm Grace, Makenna's roommate." she says shaking Wanda's hand, and then shaking Peter's, as they all say hello. While shaking Peter's hand he notices something red on her arm, and grabs her wrist, "What's this, are you okay??" He says sounding concerned, grace panics and pulls her arm away, "I uh, it's nothing, It's...uh" She trails off, Makenna steps in and says "Its acrylic paint, shes an artist." 

Makenna says proud of her friend, "Oh." Wanda and Peter say at the same time, "I'm so sorry about that Grace, I just thought you where hurt an-" Peter starts saying but Grace cuts him off, "No no, it's alright.. A lot of people have that reaction, I was gonna wash it off, but _Makenna_ dragged me out to go get pet food." she says glaring at her roommate, "Oh come on Gracie, you've barley gone outside in days working on that commission, you need to get out more!" Grace huffs out a breath, "As if, I got out all the time! Besides, you could have at least given me a warning, so I could wash all this off, instead of "Come on we are getting more cat food!"" She says in a mock impression of Makenna. 

Wanda laughs at the impression, and Grace gives a small smile before pulling one of the long pink bangs at the side of her face closer to her eyes, at this point the line is at Peter and Wanda now and they load their stuff onto the conveyor belt, "Oh yeah, why are you guys here anyway's, I thought you didn't have any pets!" Makenna says. "Oh well, Peter found a abandoned kitten on his way home from, _school_, the other day and, well we're keeping her." Wanda looks slightly nervous, since she hesitated having to come up with an excuse of how Peter found Stella, since they obviously don't know about Spider-Man.

"That's amazing! I'm glad you guys found her." Makenna says, "Yeah, she's a great cat" Wanda replies, at this point Stella pokes her face up from laying down on Peter's shoulders and mew's, alerting all of her presence. "Aww, she's such a cutie!" Makenna says looking at Stella, Grace smiles and nods, after chatting for another minute, Grace mostly staying silent, nodding in agreement here or there, their stuff had all been scanned, and Wanda used the credit card to pay for it, they pull too the side by the exit and Peter takes out the collar for Stella, and clips it around her neck. **(**Forgot to mention they also got a name tag with Wanda and Peter's phone numbers on it in case she gets lost**)** Stella meows happily as the bell jingles and clicks against the metal name tag hung next to it. Peter and Wanda smile at the cute antics of the kitten and Stella jumps back onto Peter's shoulder as Wanda and him grab the bags. While they walk out the see Grace and Makenna in the parking lot with their cat food, since they got way less stuff then them it took they very little time to checkout, and they must have passed them while they put the collar on Stella.

"Bye Makenna, Grace, we should hangout sometime, it was nice meeting you by the way!" Wanda shouts from across the lot, to which Makenna give's a thumbs up and yells "Totally!" back, and Grace waves to Peter and Wanda.

Peter, Wanda and Stella get in the car, and drive back to the tower, they where out about 2 hours, shopping for a kitten takes a while, and by the time they got back Stella was asleep in Peter's lap, as Peter slowly carried her inside to the living room, Wanda got the bags, and whatever she could't hold she floated with her magic, as Peter got out Stella's new bed, sitting it on the ground near a couch, and gently placing the kitten in it. Tony walks in, "Mission successful?" he asks, to which Wanda raises the bags in her hands and smiles. They unpack everything and put stuff away, getting out her new bowls and setting up the litter box. After everything's done, they sit down on the couch closest to Stella's bed. "Thanks so much for coming out with me today Wanda, it was fun." He smiles, looking up at her, "No problem Peter, It was fun, and I'm glad we've got Stella now, she's a great addition to the family." Peter lets out a small sigh, looking down slightly, "Everyone jokes about them being aunts and uncles too me, or Mr.Stark acting like my dad... Do you guys actually see me as family..?" He says, Wanda looks down at him, smiles and hugs him. "Of course Peter, your apart of the family, everyone here loves you." Peter smiles and hugs Wanda closer, "Thank you, your all so nice to me, I've never really had a big family before, or any siblings so this is... Amazing..." They pull apart from the hug, Wanda smiles with watery eyes, "You know your like a little brother too me..." She states, Peter hugs her again, "Really?" she nods. "Thank you Wanda, your like a sister to me too." He looks up to see a single tear fall from her eye as she smiles.

"Love you Pete," 

"Love you too sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY Peter and Wanda! I've always thought they would be really close, like siblings, and since i control this fanfic, boom. I declare it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Gonna do less pictures tho i will make them not look like shit, aka all my other photos in the series, i'll be using my watercolor or them instead of just pencil. As always thanks for reading, have a great day!!


	4. Im so sorry everyone! *NOT A CHAPTER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ):

I am canceling this series. I'm sorry to anyone that was actually interested in it, I got in over my head, and real life has been taking the reins of my free time. I still want to make many one-shots stories, but I was getting more and more unhappy with how this is going. I didn't really have a plan going into it and I made up the stories as I was writing mostly, leading to more sloppy plot and rushed writing.

I've been wanting to end this for about 4 weeks now but have not gotten around to writing this, again I'm very sorry for anyone that was actually interested in this series, not that I think there are many. Lifes been very busy recently and maintaining a series just isnt for me at the moment.

Though I'm not revealing my age, I will say I am not an adult and that I'm still learning a lot of things, (But hey maybe if I get popular I will reveal my name or age one day?) and the two characters Grace and Makenna, are the names of people I know in real life, again, not going into details, it was meant as a one off thing in my first oneshot "Surprise first visit" but I ended up adding her into this story as well, I don't think she will be returning. (Sorry Makenna)

I never really wanted to write somewhat self insert fanfiction, I feel like it was silly and like I was mixing my real life into fiction, and I stand by that, (NOT dissing anyone that writes self insert fanfics) but it made her very happy to be in these chapters and the oneshot, so I don't regret it.\

I will be keeping this uploaded so I can go back to read it someday, or if anyone else wants to.

Thank you so so so very much to the people that read this, you guys are amazing!  
Stay tuned for the one shot stories in the future, (NOT setting update times again oof)  
and thank you all very much for sticking with my page. Love you all 3000

sincerely, UwU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first chapter, this part of the story is going to be a two part-er, next chapter there's going to be some very interesting stuff going on so stay tuned! Sorry for the cliff hanger guys, I will try to get the next part out soon, and yes Makenna is going to be a reoccurring character! If anyone was wondering, hope all liked it, and I'll see you soon!!  
✧(ꈍᴗꈍ)✧ Peace out~! ✧(ꈍᴗꈍ)✧  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡･ﾟ  
PS: will hopefully at least upload once on Saturday nights since that's when I always have a little free time to myself.


End file.
